dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mera
Y'Mera Xebella Challa is an atlantean warrior and an ally of Arthur Curry. Biography Assault on Atlantean Vault ]] ]] Mera was in Atlantis with a handful of soldiers protecting one of the Mother Boxes which had been activated. Steppenwolf arrived via his Boomtube and attacked and killed some of the Atlantean soldiers. As he swam towards the Mother Box in the attempt to grab it, Mera created shock waves which stunned him for a short time. The New God quickly recovered and charged against Mera, throwing her with great force leaving her unconscious. Arthur arrived and engaged Steppenwolf but was also overpowered by the New God's superior strength. ]] After failing to stop the Mother Box from being taken, Mera approached Arthur creating a bubble around them so they could talk. As Arthur showed concern over her, Mera replied with disdain, as she told him that he was the son of Queen Atlanna and it was his responsibility to follow and stop Steppenwolf. Before leaving Arthur asked Mera to give him the Atlantean Royal Armor and the Trident to help in his quest.Justice League War for Atlantis Finding Arthur Curry for help]] Mera would leave Atlantis to find Arthur Curry to tell him to go with her to Atlantis to stop Orm. But Arthur would refuse and leave Mera as he drove home, later a tidal wave hit Arthur and Thomas Curry. Mera would use her powers to move the tidal wave.Aquaman Returning to Atlantis and Mera meeting with Nuidis Vulko]] Mera and Arthur would go to Atlantis to meet with Nuidis Vulko, which they are informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they needed to find the Trident of Atlantis, which belonged to Atlan. They were ambushed by Orm’s men, Arthur would hold them off while Mera and Vulko escaped but Arthur is eventually beaten unconscious and captured by the Orm guards. Attack on Sicily ]] Mera and her father would watch the fight between Arthur and Orm, Mera would save Arthur before Orm can kill him. The two would escape Orm and his men by hiding in a whale's mouth, they would take a plane to to the Sahara desert, jumping out of the plane when they arrive. The two would find and unlock a holographic message from Atlan which tells them to go to Sicily. ]] Arthur and Mera would find the location of the Trident and were attacked by Black Manta and Orm's men. Mera is chased and fought off the Atlantean soldiers, before Manta could kill Arthur Mera would damage Manta's suit, allowing Arthur to throw a pair of chained stone balls directly into Manta's helmet throwing him off the cliff. Arthur realized Orm was tracking them and destroys the device. Battle of the Brine Arthur’s wounds were nursed by Mera, Arthur felt that David was his fault, as he willingly chose to let David's father die when he had the chance to save him. Mera assured Arthur that David was no longer a problem, Arthur and Mera were attacked by the Trench, but they managed to fend them off using torches to scare them with bright lights and reach a wormhole that transports them to the Hidden Sea located at the center of the Earth. They were reunited with Atlanna, who was sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes, but manage to escape them. After Aquaman survived against Karathen and becomes worthy of the Trident of Atlantis, Arthur and Mera who was with Karathen bursting out of the seafloor, Mera would ask her father to help Arthur against Orm which he would join her. Relationships Family *Nereus - Father Allies *Atlanna *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Love Interest *Nuidis Vulko *Thomas Curry *Karathen *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Scales Enemies *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons *Orm Marius/Ocean Master - Ex-Fiancé and Former King turned Attempted Killer *David Kane/Black Manta *Murk - Ally turned Enemy References External links * * Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Aquaman (film) Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes